Muggle Studies
by Alcandre
Summary: Guinevere Woodson is an ordinary young woman living an ordinary life... well, until she gets a letter from Hogwarts asking her to teach there. Just a random little idea I had. RR Chapter 6 up!
1. In the Woods

Title: Muggle Studies  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Hi ho!! Okay. this is an experiment that I'm trying just because I feel like it. This is my first Harry Potter fic but not my first fic ever! I would like Constructive reviews. no flames please. This is just something I did on a whim.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. *sigh* Excuse me while I go cry loudly.  
  
  
  
  
  
If she had been anywhere else but in some woods in America, an owl swooping over her head would have freaked her out. Well, she was freaked out but not as much as she would have been if she were in her house or something. Needless to say, she screamed and fell to the ground in fright as the owl grazed her head. But she quickly got back up and watched it circle back around and start towards her again. She was so shocked she didn't even duck to avoid it. Why was it coming back? And wait a minute, wasn't it the middle of the day?  
  
Just as she was sure it was going to fly right into her face, it dropped something at her feet and landed on a nearby tree branch. She blinked and slowly turned to look at the owl then back at what it had dropped. It looked like some kind of letter. She bent to pick it up.  
  
"Jen?!" A male voice said behind her.  
  
She stood up, letter in hand and looked back at the owner of the voice, her husband of two days.  
  
"Jake." She said simply.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, quickly walking up to her and putting his hands on her shoulders.  
  
She nodded slowly then looked back at the letter. The writing on it was very genteel, like something from an old medieval book or movie. The envelope read:  
  
Mrs. Guinevere Woodson The Cabin in the Woods North of Atlanta, Georgia USA  
  
She looked back a Jake and noticed that he was studying the envelope as well. "An owl brought it." She said softly, not quite believing herself.  
  
He looked back up at her and raised an eyebrow. His brown hair was messed up which made it obvious he had rushed to find her. "What?"  
  
She pointed at the owl sitting on the branch, watching them intently. He followed her finger and gave a small gasp at what he saw.  
  
"An owl-"He said trailing off.  
  
"An owl."  
  
She turned the envelope over and her eyes widened at the wax seal on the back. A WAX seal was actually used! "Jake." she whispered.  
  
"Jen, I think-"  
  
She cut him off by tearing the letter open and quickly reading what it said. It must be important if they used a wax seal on it!  
  
Dear Mrs. Woodson,  
  
So sorry to interrupt your honeymoon but we wanted to contact you about this immediately. We are in dire need of a new Muggle Studies teacher here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you were selected.  
  
This may be a great shock to you but all will be explained when you arrive. Included in the letter are directions to the school and the time and day we would like you here. We shall see you then.  
  
Signed  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
Now, this young woman had had plenty of confusing moments in her life. Like the time she got lost in her best friends house, or when her mom accused her of being lazy when she had just cleaned the entire house, or when she hit her head on the wall and lost consciousness for three days (well, that was also painful but oh well). But this topped them all. Witchcraft? Muggle Studies? WHAT?!  
  
She looked but up at Jake. "I-"  
  
He grinned! "Wow, Jen! You are gonna teach at Hogwarts!" He picked her up and spun her around, kissing her every few turns.  
  
"Wait, Jake! Wait!" She planted her feet on the ground. "I am so confused right now! What is Hogwarts?"  
  
Jake blinked then grinned. "Sorry, honey. I forgot you aren't a witch."  
  
She frowned. "And you are?"  
  
He laughed. "No! I'm not even a wizard!"  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest. "And." she prompted.  
  
"My sister is a witch."  
  
She felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen. "Your sister. You mean Paula?  
  
He nodded and kissed her forehead. "She went to the school here in America."  
  
"Wait. Just hold on a second." She took a step back and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have been your best friend for 13 years, your fiancé for a year and a half, and your wife for two days and you are just now telling me that your sister is a witch?"  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Um, yeah?"  
  
"But she doesn't seem or look like one."  
  
"Not all witches are green and ugly, Jen."  
  
She paused then grinned. "Well, is she a good witch or a bad witch?"  
  
He laughed and gave her a quick hug. "So, you gonna go and take that job?"  
  
"I dunno. Only if you can go with me."  
  
As if on cue, another owl swooped out of nowhere and dropped a smaller letter at their feet. She picked it up, opened it, and laughed when she read it. "Looks like they are expecting you as well." She handed the letter to Jake.  
  
It read:  
  
I forgot to mention this in the last letter. Your husband is more than welcome to come; we expect you will want him with you. So, we have arranged for the two of you to have a bigger room than the other professors. And he will have his own job here at Hogwarts.  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"Well, then," Jake said after he read it. "Looks like we're going!"  
  
  
  
"You hired a MUGGLE to teach here?"  
  
"Yes, Severus, I have."  
  
The man in all black stormed off, muttering under his breath about what the school was coming to. The only woman in the room turned to the only other person.  
  
"Albus, I too have misgivings about this."  
  
"Don't worry, Minerva. This will be fine. Believe me, I know."  
  
  
  
To be continued. (If I get good reviews ^_~)  
  
And the next chapter will be better, I hope. I'm writing this as I go *sheepish laughter* Thanks for reading!!!  
  
Alcandre 


	2. On the Train

Title: Muggle Studies  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Wow! I got reviews! I am soooo happy! *dances around the room singing loudly* Anyhow, here's chapter 2. And please review! Oh, and IM me ifn you wanna! Just look at my bio for my screen name.  
  
I do not own Harry Potter. There, that's done.  
  
  
  
Guinevere Woodson (simply known as Jenny to her friends and family) was nervous. Actually, if there was a word for being more than nervous, she would be that. She twisted her hands together anxiously and tried to calm her breathing.  
  
Her husband, Jake, noticed. "Jen," he started.  
  
She looked over at him, wiping her sweat drenched palms on her jeans. "Yes?"  
  
He smiled and grabbed her hands, giving them an affectionate squeeze. "Calm down."  
  
She leaned back in her seat. They were on a train that would lead them right to Hogwarts. The entire trip so far was a blur to Jenny. They had flown to London by Delta Air, went to a wizardry city place thing called Diagon Alley to exchange half of their money to wizard money and then they walk right through a brick wall to get to platform 9 and ¾ to get on the train. Jake had explained everything as best he could, telling her that they were both muggles, non-magic folk, and that the magic world knew next to nothing about the muggle world.  
  
Not that all that information helped ease her confusion and nervousness. Then Jake had assured her that she would do fine teaching at Hogwarts. She had after all, he had said, gotten her degree in teaching.  
  
"Yes," she argued. "But not teaching witches and wizards that could blow me up with a flick of their wrist!"  
  
He had laughed and told her that she would be teaching young witches and wizards, not dangerous in any sort of way.  
  
Now, they were almost to this school that held more witches and wizards than Jenny had ever seen. According to Jake, she knew one witch, his sister, Paula.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minerva McGonagall waited nervously for the new Muggle Studies teacher at Hogwarts. McGonagall was supposed to be meeting Mrs. Woodson and her husband in exactly.  
  
She looked at her watch. "Two minutes," she muttered.  
  
It wasn't that she was nervous around muggles, far from it! Just the fact that she would be meeting this particular muggle was making her anxious. Dumbledore had requested Mrs. Woodson right away and seemed very sure of himself.  
  
The chugging of the Hogwarts Express snapped the professor out of her thoughts and caused her to look up. The train slowed down then finally stopped. The door to one of the cars opened and a young man, no older than 25, stepped down and held out his hand to someone inside. Some giggling could be heard and suddenly a young woman, around the same age as the man, jumped out of the car.  
  
"Aren't you independent!" The young man said, laughingly.  
  
The young woman bowed and laughed. "Of course! I'm an independent woman!"  
  
The two laughed together and started getting their luggage, the whole lot of it. McGonagall took this opportunity to study the two.  
  
The woman, whom she guessed was Mrs. Woodson, was tall and thin with long blonde hair that fell to her mid back. McGonagall couldn't see her face but she knew she would eventually.  
  
The man, Mr. Woodson, had short brown hair and was nicely built. They both had on muggle clothes, jeans and long sleeved shirts and the woman had on a jacket over her shirt.  
  
"Help me, Jake! This is heavy!" Mrs. Woodson said, struggling with a huge suitcase.  
  
Her husband laughed and moved to help her. "You shouldn't have packed so much!"  
  
"Well, I had to if I'm gonna be living here for a year!"  
  
McGonagall noticed the American accents in the speech and smiled. The students would love them.  
  
She decided that it was time she introduced herself. "Hello there."  
  
The two Americans looked over at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall. I'm here to show you two to your room and around Hogwarts."  
  
Mr. Woodson smiled and offered his hand to the older woman. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Jake Woodson and this is my wife, Guinevere Woodson."  
  
Mrs. Woodson smiled and shook the professor's hand. "Just call me Jenny, ma'am."  
  
McGonagall raised her eyebrows. "But Guinevere is such a beautiful name."  
  
Jenny nodded. "Yes, I know. But most people think it's weird."  
  
McGonagall smiled. "Well, if you don't mind, I think I shall call you Guinevere."  
  
The younger woman smiled. "I don't mind at all."  
  
"Well then, now that we have met, let's get to the school." McGonagall liked these two right away and her nervousness vanished. Dumbledore was probably right to be so sure of his decision, he was always right.  
  
  
  
Well, there it is, Chapter 2! Hope it was okay. I'll update as soon as I can. stupid finals!!!! Anyway, ja ne!!  
  
Alcandre 


	3. At the school

Title: Muggle Studies  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Well, here's chapter 3! I want to thank all 3 of the people who reviewed, Lynn Wilson, tiia, and ner-zuh! Thanks so much. And Lynn Wilson is the one who gave me the idea to use Professor Guinevere as Jenny's name! YAY! On with the chapter!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter!  
  
  
  
Jenny had been in many horse drawn carriages in her life. In fact, Jake took her on one as a date, which was very romantic. But, on that ride, there was an actual horse pulling the carriage. On this carriage ride, however, there was no horse. The carriage seemed to move itself. She looked over at Jake and saw him studying the inside of the carriage, not seeming to notice how the thing was moving.  
  
"You will notice many things are different here than in the Muggle World." McGonagall was saying.  
  
Jenny stopped thinking how weird all of this was and started listening to the older woman.  
  
"What am I to teach, Professor?" Jake asked.  
  
The professor nodded. "Ah, yes. well, you see, before this year we had just one person teaching Muggle Studies and this person was usually a witch or wizard themselves. But, something happened over the summer and we were in desperate need of a teacher. The headmaster requested you, Guinevere, and it was decided. And you, Jake, came with the deal and we added a new subject, Sports of the Muggle World. That is what you will be teaching."  
  
"Sports of the Muggle World, huh? I like that." Jake said, smiling.  
  
"We thought you would." McGonagall went on. "We know that both of you have finished school and have degrees in the subject of teaching." With a nod from the couple she continued. "Well, here we are. Now, let's get your luggage inside and I'll show you your room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dinner is in two hours. You shall meet the rest of the staff then." And with that said, McGonagall left the two in their room.  
  
Jenny stared in awe at the room around her. It was huge. The bed was in the middle of the room and Jenny was sure she was going to have the jump to get on it. There were two desks in the room, one close to the window and the other was on one side of the bed. Both desks were very nice looking and reminded Jenny of desks that were probably used back in the 18th or 19th century.  
  
Jake smiled at his wife when he noticed her wide eyes while she examined the room. "Pretty, isn't it?" he asked putting an arm around her.  
  
"Beautiful."  
  
He winked at her. "Well, we have two hours before we have to be at dinner. What do you wanna do?"  
  
Jenny giggled and kissed his nose. "Mmm, I don't know. What do you want to do?"  
  
Jake grinned and swiftly picked her up and carried her to the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Severus Snape growled under his breath at the two muggles that had just entered the room. Bloody Muggles coming to Hogwarts. They were going to cause the school to become even more degrading as it already was.  
  
"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Woodson." Albus Dumbledore said, walking up to them. "Welcome to Hogwarts!"  
  
The young woman smiled gratefully and shook the headmaster's hand. "Thank you for allowing us to come. And giving both of us a job."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and motioned them to their seats. The two sat down and jumped in surprise when food just appeared on their plates. Snape smirked into his food.  
  
"The students will arrive on Monday." Dumbledore said as he started eating.  
  
"Monday?" Jenny asked shock evident in her voice. "But it's Friday now."  
  
"Yes, Guinevere," Dumbledore said, looking up. "You have two days to get everything ready. And don't worry, if you need help, any of the other professors will be glad to help you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I hear we have two new professors this year," Hermione Granger said to her two best friends as they got settled in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. "One of them being the new Muggle Studies professor."  
  
"That's what I heard," Ron Weasley answered as he sat down. "Know anything about them?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Harry Potter, the other boy in the compartment with them, frowned. "I wonder what happened to Professor Mannher." Professor Mannher was Hogwarts Muggle Studies professor the year before, the trio's fifth year. And now, they were starting their sixth and second to last year at the school.  
  
Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, spoke up. "Well, whatever happened, maybe they'll be interesting."  
  
The other three nodded and settled back, all anxious to meet the two new professors.  
  
When the train finally pulled up to Hogwarts, the four jumped out and got a carriage of their own. Of course, the ride up to the school was not very long but to Hermione, the cleverest witch in the school, the ride seemed endless. She was very excited about the new professors. She had heard that one was a young woman, around 25. Maybe she would be nice and the two could talk to each other.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jenny bit her lip and glanced over at her husband. He was quietly talking to Professor McGonagall, looking quite calm. She, on the other hand, was rather nervous. She sighed. She had been nervous a lot lately.  
  
She suddenly felt someone take her hand. Jake was still talking to the professor but his hand covered hers and she knew that he was aware of how nervous she was. Jenny took a deep breath and gripped his hand, glad that they were so close that he could feel what she was feeling. One of her friends from high school had told her that Jenny and Jake were soul mates. At that time, Jenny had laughed, but now-well now she believed it.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall opened and students filed in. Jenny took another deep breath as McGonagall got up and walked to the front of the professors' table. Jake turned to Jenny and smiled. "It'll be fine," he whispered.  
  
"I hope so," she murmured back. She noticed that many of the students were looking at her and Jake with curiosity clearly in their eyes. She noticed four students in particular. The two boys, one with flaming red hair and the other with black hair, were talking furiously with each other and the two girls, one that had to be the red-head's sister and the other with bushy brown hair, were laughing about something. Then, the busy haired girl looked over at the professors' table and locked eyes with Jenny. Jenny smiled and the girl smiled back, excitement clearly in her eyes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione felt a rush of excitement when one of the new professors smiled at her. And it wasn't a forced smile; it was a nice happy smile.  
  
"What's with you?" Ron asked as they took their seats.  
  
Hermione smiled. "I think I'm going to like the new Muggle Studies professor."  
  
They couldn't talk anymore because the sorting had begun. But Hermione kept looking at the two new professors, anxious to know their names. It finally came time for Professor Dumbledore to make his annual beginning of the year speech.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts and welcome to Hogwarts to the first years. This year we have two new teachers, Professor Guinevere Woodson and her husband Professor Jake Woodson. Now, so as not to confuse people we shall call them Professor Guinevere and Professor Woodson. I think all of you can guess which is which. Professor Guinevere will be teaching Muggle Studies and Professor Woodson will be teaching Sports of the Muggle World."  
  
There were a few excited whispers among the boys and Hermione saw Professor Guinevere smile and wink at Professor Woodson. Her husband smiled back and whispered something in her ear. Whatever he said caused his wife to blush and push him away, laughing.  
  
Hermione sighed. It was so obvious they were in love. 'I want something like that.' She thought wistfully, glancing at Ron.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Welp, there it be! This wasn't a very good chapter but it'll get better. I promise. Please review! I live on reviews!!!  
  
Alcandre 


	4. In the halls

Title: Muggle Studies  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author: Alcandre  
  
Wait, no! Don't fall over form the shock of seeing this updated! *runs frantically to the fainted reader* Live, I say!! Live!!!! *reader opens eyes, screams, and runs off* Aw man! There goes another one!  
  
Anyway, for those of you still here Welcome!!! Glad you decided to stick around a little longer. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I got the terrible and dreaded writer's block! *screaming is heard in the background and suspenseful music plays* Yep, it was horrible!! But I am now back and ready to roll. So, read on and review! Thanks bunches!!!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter! I promise! I don't. Nope, sure don't. *gets hit upside head by uninterested reader* Ow. That hurt! *runs off crying*  
  
  
  
Jenny sighed as she rolled over. Jake mumbled something and rolled over as well, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were now face to face. Jenny looked over her husband and smiled. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Laughing to herself, Jenny shook her head. But he was even better when he was awake.  
  
Then, her mood turned solemn once more. It was. she looked at the clock they brought with them and sighed. It was two in the morning, way too early to get ready for classes and too late to do anything else. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep but that didn't work. She tried counting sheep. But that didn't work either.  
  
"Why am I not getting to sleep?" she whispered.  
  
"Because you're worried about classes," Jake answered back without opening his eyes.  
  
Jenny grinned and kissed his forehead. "And you know all." She sighed then settled her head on his chest. "And what are you doing awake?"  
  
Jake finally opened his eyes and winked. "You have been tossing and turning for the last 30 minutes."  
  
Jenny grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry."  
  
He laughed and squeezed her closer. "No problem. I'm kinda nervous myself."  
  
"You? Nervous?" She giggled and pulled back a little so she could see him better. "You have never been nervous in all the years I have known you!"  
  
"I have to!!" Jake said acting hurt. "I just never show it like you do." He smirked and pulled her back to him.  
  
She laughed and put her hands on his chest. "When have you been nervous?"  
  
"When I proposed to you."  
  
With a gasp, Jenny looked into his eyes. "Are you serious?"  
  
He nodded and the smile left his face. "I was so nervous that night. My hands were sweating and I felt sick."  
  
"But." she ran a hand through his hair. "Didn't you know I was gonna say yes? I mean, we had been dating for three years. You knew I loved you."  
  
He nodded and sighed, sitting up. "I know. But what if you didn't want to marry?"  
  
Jenny smiled and sat up beside him. "I was wondering when you were gonna actually ask me."  
  
Jake's head snapped over to look at her. She giggled and threw her arms around him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You are such a gem," he mumbled.  
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds until the grumbling of Jenny's stomach broke the silence.  
  
Jake laughed and pulled back from their hug. "Hungry?"  
  
Jenny grinned and nodded. "I didn't eat much at dinner."  
  
Jake got out of bed and pulled on a shirt. "Well, then. You need to eat."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Just get on a robe and come on."  
  
Hermione stared at the fire and sighed. Usually she was asleep at this time on the first night. She would usually fall into to bed and not wake up until she actually needed to the next morning. After two hours of not sleeping in her bed, Hermione had decided to take a book down to the common room and read by the fire. She had just finished the book.  
  
Sighing again, she laid back on the sofa, closing her eyes thinking that she might finally get to sleep. That was until she felt someone poking her side. She frowned and slowly opened her eyes, focusing on the tuft of red hair above her.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing up?"  
  
The boy in question grinned his trademark grin and winked. "Harry and me are hungry."  
  
"Harry and I." Hermione muttered sitting up.  
  
Harry snickered and pulled out the invisibility cloak from behind his back. "Ready for a little adventure, 'Mione?"  
  
"It's the first night!" Hermione whispered loudly. "We can't get in trouble the first night!"  
  
"Oh come on!" Ron pleaded. "It wouldn't be the same without you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine," she answered. "But only because I can't get to sleep."  
  
The two boys grinned triumphantly and threw the cloak over their heads. Hermione sighed and shook her head. 'What I do for love,' she thought.  
  
The Fat Lady grumbled when they walked out and shook her head. "Getting started a little early this year aren't we?"  
  
The trio laughed quietly and continued toward the portrait of the fruit that would get them to the kitchen. Suddenly Harry stopped causing Ron and Hermione to run into him.  
  
"Oy, Harry. What'd ya stop?"  
  
Harry shook his head and put a finger up to his lips, signaling them to be quiet. The other two stood still and listened. Then they heard it; laughing.  
  
"What the?" Ron whispered.  
  
"Come on," was all Harry said. The three walked toward the laughter, curiosity getting the best of them. Even Hermione didn't object.  
  
"Jake! Stop!"  
  
The three halted when they rounded a corner. Only around ten feet in front of them were the new professors. And they were laughing and carrying on like teenagers.  
  
"Jake! Stop tickling me!" Professor Guinevere whispered violently as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
Professor Woodson just shook his head and continued tickling his wife. "Not until you kiss me."  
  
Professor Guinevere snorted. "Out here?"  
  
Her husband nodded and winked. "Why not?"  
  
"Because anyone could walk up on us!"  
  
"Oh please, Jenny. At this time of night?"  
  
"Yes, at this time of night."  
  
The two just stared at each other for a second then burst out laughing. They laughed for a few minutes until Professor Guinevere put her hand over her husband's mouth.  
  
"Sshh!" She whispered through her laughter. "We're gonna get in trouble."  
  
Professor Woodson removed her hand and smiled. "But we're professors now!"  
  
She blinked and then turned around. "You are a bad influence on me!"  
  
He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know. But that's why you love me!"  
  
She turned around and kissed his nose. "Now, let's go. I'm still hungry." With that, she started walking off, leaving her husband behind.  
  
"Wait!" He whispered loudly. "You don't know where to go!"  
  
That made her stop. "And you do?" she asked turning around, smirking.  
  
Professor Woodson nodded and walked up to her. "Yep, I know a secret way!"  
  
"Ooo," Professor Guinevere said excitedly. "A secret way? All right! An adventure!"  
  
This caused her husband to smile even more and he swiftly picked her up and carried her to the same portrait that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were just going to.  
  
"Let me down, Jake!"  
  
All he did was tickle the pear. It laughed and the portrait opened. He walked into it, still carrying his wife. And the portrait closed behind them.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, Ron looked at Hermione, and Hermione just stared at the closed portrait.  
  
"Well," Harry began. "That's a first."  
  
  
  
To be continued..  
  
Well, there it is, the wonderful Chapter 4!!!! Please review! Now I gotta go to class. *sniffs* I hate class. Byeeeeeeeee  
  
Alcandre 


	5. In the kitchen

Author's notes: Well, here I am... Finally. Sorry it took so long for me to update but I got caught up in school then work then school then... the 5th Harry Potter book!!!! YAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY!!!!!! I about died when I finished it! I thought "No, I finished it! Now I have to wait two more years (or maybe more) for the next one!!!!!!"  
  
Anyway, I've already got the next chapter handwritten out so when I find the time to type it up, I will. *laughs loudly* Like that will happen in the near future! No, seriously..I am trying my hardest, I promise. *sigh* Oh well. But it is going to happen! I promise!!!  
  
I no own Harry Potter but I do own the Woodsons!!! Yay!!! All mine!! Jake is all mine!!! *clears throat* Riiiiiight. read on!!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_~_^_~_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
(Cool, ne? Little anime thingy I decided to add)  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Now, like every woman who grew up in a middle class family, Jenny thought that almost any living creature that was small and wasn't aggressive was cute. Almost is the keyword. Cockroaches were definitely out and there are always those little insects that just creep people out.  
  
But when she walked into the kitchen she didn't expect to see... well, the things that were in there. Her first thought was, "Awww, how cute!" But that abruptly left her mind when she got a good look at them. They weren't cute but they weren't really ugly. They were kind of in between. And they were running up to her and Jake with their wide eyes and big ears.  
  
"What can Dobby do for the new Muggle professors?"  
  
Jenny then felt the urge to pick this one up (was that a tea cozy on his head?) and hug him. He reminded her of (believe it or not) of a little kid that she student taught last year. The kid wasn't the normally cute 8 year- old you see. He was in between, just like these creatures and he had the biggest heart imaginable. His wide, innocent eyes always seemed to sparkle with excitement and hope.  
  
"What do you want, Jenny?"  
  
She blinked and looked at her husband, embarrassed that he caught her not paying attention.  
  
He winked. "They'll get you whatever you want."  
  
"Um," Jenny looked back at the creatures gathered around her, their eyes seeming even wider than before and filled with eagerness. "Just a cup of tea," she said softly.  
  
Jake sighed and took her hand. "Jenny, I know you're hungrier than that. They live to serve. What do you want to eat?"  
  
Jenny licked her dry lips and took a deep breath. "I guess I could eat a ham and cheese sandwich."  
  
Suddenly, the creatures started moving, running in all directions to fulfill their wishes.  
  
"Jake, what are they?"  
  
"House elves." He put his arm around her. "They work here at the school like a maid or butler would at a house."  
  
"And they get paid?"  
  
"I don't think so. From what Paula told me, it seems they don't want to get paid."  
  
"Oh."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Harry looked at Ron. Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Harry.  
  
"They went in the secret way to the kitchen," Ron whispered. "Now what?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"I guess we go back," Harry stated.  
  
Hermione turned to look at the picture of fruit and started thinking. If they went in now two professors would catch them up and about after the curfew. But the professors were out and in the kitchen. But would it matter if they saw them? The professors seemed very nice and easy going.  
  
"I say we go in anyway."  
  
Ron and Harry turned to stare at her in shock. "What?" they both said at once.  
  
Hermione looked back at the painting then turned to the boys. "I mean, I am kind of hungry and they just went through the secret passage to get to the kitchen. Besides, they probably won't care."  
  
"I can wait on the food, 'Mione," Harry said.  
  
"Me, too," Ron said but then clutched his stomach as it let out a huge grumble.  
  
Hermione smirked. "Come on you two."  
  
Harry just stared at her. "Are you actually begging us to do something against the rules?"  
  
"Um, maybe." Hermione blushed, thankful for the darkness around them.  
  
"Well, I say we take advantage of it, mate," Ron exclaimed. "Come on."  
  
He started forward and the two friends followed, one eager to meet the professors and the other still in shock.  
  
"B-but,"  
  
"Shush, Harry," Hermione said. "It's two against one."  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"We has heard so much about you," Dobby said as Jenny and Jake sat in the chairs offered to them.  
  
"Really?" Jake asked, one eyebrow raised. "And what have you heard?"  
  
"Just that you is nice and laugh a lot." Dobby answered.  
  
Jenny felt herself blush. "That was nice," she whispered.  
  
"And it is true!!" Dobby exclaimed.  
  
"Well, thank you, er....what is your name?" Jake asked.  
  
"Dobby, sir."  
  
Jake grinned. "Thank you, Dobby."  
  
"You are welcome, sir."  
  
Jenny smiled and took a bite of her sandwich. Right as she started chewing she was amazed at how well it tasted.  
  
"Wow," she said after she swallowed. "This is wonderful! I haven't had one that tasted this good since my mom died!!"  
  
Little whispers went up among the house elves and Dobby nodded. "Thank you, ma'am. You is very nice to say that."  
  
Jake and Jenny just smiled at the tiny creatures. And as Jake was about to say something Dobby suddenly let out an excited little gasp.  
  
"It is Harry Potter and his friends!!"  
  
Jenny quickly stood up, cup of tea and sandwich in her hands, and turned around, heart thumping wildly against her rib cage. Someone saw her and Jake in the hallway and they were about to get in trouble.  
  
But a teacher wasn't standing there. Instead, the two young boys and the bushy brown-haired girl she noticed at dinner were there, looking right back at her.  
  
"Uh," she started.  
  
"Good evening, Professors," the girl said, nodding to both of them.  
  
"Good evening," Jake and Jenny said in unison.  
  
Jake finally got control of his shock and said something. But not what any of the people or creatures in the kitchen expected him to say. "To whom do we owe this pleasure?"  
  
That's when Jenny felt herself relax. Jake always had a way of doing that.  
  
The first of the students to recover from the surprise of a professor actually being really polite to them was the girl, who quickly took control. "I am Hermione Granger, this," she pointed to the red head, "Is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter."  
  
Jenny smiled. "It is nice to meet all of you. You probably know the two of us." At their nods she sat back down and took a sip of her tea. "Well then, grab something to eat and let's learn about each other."  
  
To be continued......... 


	6. In class

No! Don't hit me!! I know I haven't updated in so long!!! And I am SOOOOO sorry! I really am! But I had a huge writer's block and then school and then more stuff. But I have overcome that for now! And here is chapter 6 of Muggle Studies.  
  
For the sake of my story I have put all students in Muggle Studies. That means that everyone is required to take the class in my world. So there!!!  
  
I don't own Harry Potter. But I do own the Woodsons! They live in my head and they like it there so don't make them leave by trying to sue me! They would cry!!  
  
******************  
  
Jenny glanced over at Jake, who was sitting beside her again at the professor's table for breakfast the next morning. His eyes were half closed and his head was resting in his hand.  
  
"Wake up," she whispered in his ear.  
  
He opened his eyes all the way and looked over at her. "How are you so awake?" he asked with a smile on his face.  
  
She just grinned before she answered. "Remember in high school when I would stay up practically all night to make a paper perfect?" At his nod she continued. "I have had plenty of practice staying up late and getting almost no sleep."  
  
He grinned and sat up. "I sure hope they have coffee here. I really need it."  
  
Right as he said that a steaming mug of hot coffee appeared in front of him. "Ah, wonderful," he said before taking a sip. "And just the way I like it."  
  
"What, with nothing in it?" Jenny asked, putting her hand on his knee.  
  
"It's better than your coffee that full of so much cream and sugar it's not even coffee anymore!"  
  
"Why you," she started but he interrupted her with a small, light kiss on the lips. She just smiled and shook her head.  
  
Students were entering the dining hall slowly but surely. They all looked tired but actually excited about the new school year.  
  
"What houses are you teaching first?" Jake asked, breaking Jenny's gaze away from the door where the students were entering.  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin 6th years."  
  
"Ah, what fun!" Jake whispered.  
  
Jenny giggled. "What about you?"  
  
"Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff 2nd years."  
  
"The young'uns," Jenny said. "I think you'll have more fun then me!"  
  
He laughed. "Maybe so." He picked up a piece of toast that appeared in front of him. "All I can say is I can't wait for lunch!"  
  
***************  
  
"Ugh! We have Muggle Studies with Slytherin!!!" Rom exclaimed as he sat at the breakfast table next to Harry and across from Hermione. "Like it isn't enough that we have to have Potions with them tomorrow but we have to have a class with them today!"  
  
"But at least it's with Professor Guinevere," Harry said around his mouthful of biscuit and jelly.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said, his voice still upset. "But why'd it have to be with Slytherin?!"  
  
Hermione shook her head and sighed. "I think we're cursed with having to deal with Malfoy every year."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed at that then continued eating. Hermione glanced at the professor table and smiled when she saw Professor Guinevere laughing with her husband. Even if Muggle Studies was with dementors Hermione wouldn't have been able to wait.  
  
*************  
  
"So what are you planning on doing today?" Jake asked Jenny as they left the dining hall.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore suggested that I not tell them about me being a muggle just yet. Don't want to scare them off."  
  
Jake laughed. "True."  
  
"I asked for my classroom to be set up just like a classroom at a muggle school. They've put electrical plugs, electric lights, a TV, VCR, and DVD player and a dry erase board."  
  
"Wonderful," Jake said. "Sounds like you have some plans."  
  
"Well, McGonagall told me to just be myself and tell them about the muggle world. So, that's what I plan to do."  
  
"Good, I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"And I you, honey. I'll come visit you at some point today. I know there's a time when I don't have a class."  
  
"I look forward to it," Jake said after he kissed her. "I'll see you then."  
  
Jenny watched her husband go down a long corridor that led to a small cabin the grounds keeper, Hagrid, had built just for him before their arrival. Jenny had helped Jake put up posters of his favorite college teams in football, professional teams in hockey, baseball, and basketball and his most prized possession, a jersey given to him from his father from his favorite baseball player as a boy, Babe Ruth. Sure, Jake had never seen the man play but he heard wonderful stories about the player growing up and when Jake's dad had died he gave him the jersey he got from Babe Ruth.  
  
Jenny smiled as she turned to her left and walked to her classroom. She loved her husband more than anything and couldn't imagine a life without him. They had practically grown up together. He was her best friend and the love of her life. She couldn't have done better.  
  
As she entered her classroom she took in the sight. She had movie posters up on the wall, ranging from old 50s musicals to classics from the 30s to modern wonders. Her favorite was the poster of "The Wizard of Oz" she had up beside her desk. She used to watch that movie almost everyday when she was a child. And then on the other side of her desk was a poster of the Disney classic "The Little Mermaid." Jenny smiled. Her room looked nice. And surprisingly enough, she wasn't that nervous.  
  
But that's when the students started coming in. She felt her heart skip a beat and her palms started sweating. 'Calm down, Jenny,' she thought. 'It's just like teaching a regular class.'  
  
She smiled at Hermione when the bushy haired girl entered the classroom with Harry and Ron. They got settled at the tables up front. Hermione sitting next to another girl Jenny hadn't met and Ron and Harry behind them.  
  
After a few minutes of letting the students get settled, Jenny finally spoke up. "Alright, why don't we begin?" The shuffling of chairs and robes stopped and Jenny smiled. "As you all know, I am Professor Guinevere Woodson. I'll be teaching you Muggle Studies this year and I hope you are all very excited about it."  
  
Snickers were heard on the side of the room opposite of the side the trio was sitting on. Jenny sighed. Great, hostility so early on.  
  
"First off, I want to tell you what I want this class to be for the year. Basically, when you enter this classroom, you will become a muggle."  
  
Groans went up from around the room and Jenny saw a pale boy with very light hair roll his eyes.  
  
Jenny smiled. "Why the groans? You don't like muggles?"  
  
"They're stupid!" the pale boy exclaimed.  
  
"Really?" Jenny asked with her eyebrows raised. "What's your name?"  
  
"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
Jenny nodded. "It's nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Malfoy" Jenny said politely. "But why do you think that about muggles?"  
  
Draco shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. "They just are."  
  
"I don't agree," Jenny stated. "Can you tell me the uses of Electricity or how to play a CD in a stereo?"  
  
Draco only looked at her blankly.  
  
"I didn't think so," she answered. "But hopefully all of you will learn by the end of this year. I plan on teaching you how muggles view the magic world, the great writers and inventors of the muggle world, and much more. But first, the ground rules. Number 1: There will be no wands used in this class. No magic is to be done while you are in this classroom. Number 2: Pencils and pens are to be used instead of quills. If you need a pencil or pen, come see me after class. Also, no parchment, only paper, is to be used to write on. Number 3: This one is optional but I will state it as a rule anyway. You can wear muggle clothes to this class." She stepped out from behind her desk to show what she was wearing. Her simple blue jeans, tennis shoes, and turtleneck sweater made the class stare. She smiled. "Like this, for example. I usually dress like this and so do muggles. So, while you are studying the muggle world, you can dress like them. If you want to, you don't have to wear your robes. But I do suggest you bring them with you for the class you have after this one."  
  
She stopped and looked over the class. They all looked at her in shock; except Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Jenny grinned and sat at the edge of her desk, her legs swinging off the floor. "Now, if you haven't already figured it out, I'm from the United States. I know my accent may be hard to understand at times but I think we will all get past that soon." She winked and a few people smiled.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Please review! And maybe I'll update sooner.*big smile* Please!?! 


End file.
